spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Buguese
Buguese is an Invectid and the Leader of Lord Matnid's Big Four. Character Buguese is the leader of the Big Four and second only to Mantid himself. Buguese despises the Spirit Oracle, as he is bitter about her taking sunlight from the Invectids, and is eager to hurt her for her perceived wrongs. Since the loss of the Oracle Sun, Buguese was often angry and ill-tempered. Otherwise, he was a strong-willed, commanding individual regardless of the situation. Buguese claims to care little for his comrades, but has shown respect for Stags, and concern for both Aqune, whom he is mentor to, and Beerain. In spite of his harsh exterior he does care for his people and wishes only to end their suffering. Buguese often wields a long crimson bladed sword in battle, he appears to be a master in the use of the blade. Appearance Buguese has pale skin and long white hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes are green and he appears to wear a mask over his eyes. Buguese wears a black tunic and burgundy cape. History Buguese has remained a loyal and faithful servant of Mantid for many years, but over time, he started to lose faith his master no longer trusted Mantid as he once did. He had secretly planned to find the Oracle Keys, use their power to restore sunlight to the Invectid lands, and take control of the Invectid Nation from Mantid. In order to accomplish this he feigned unquestionably loyal to the Invectid leader. To complete his plan he set out to obtain the Oracle Keys, even at the cost of his comrades. He also tried on multiple occasions to eliminate the Spider Riders. Who he believed were pampered by the Oracle. At about the same time Buguese acquired the Invectids greatest asset, the Oracle's Handmaid Aqune and her spider Portia. Who Buguese had raised as weapons for the Invectids ever since he found them lost in the Forest of Bewilderment with the help of Aqune's Mask, which allowed him to force her to fight her fellow Humans. During the campaign of Nuuma, Buguese lost control of Aqune and Portia. Who had been freed from their masks by the Oracle and subsequently joined the Spider Riders as a result. After searching for days Buguese eventually found and recaptured Aqune and Portia. During the siege of Nuuma Castle, Buguese distracted the Spider Riders with his new Battle Beetle as Aqune removed the Oracle Key from it's pedestal. After she accomplished this Buguese ordered a retreat, expecting everyone in the castle to die as it fell from the sky. Lord Mantid later gave Buguese the newest Invectid machine, Dark Opal and told him to destroy the Spider Riders with it. However while battling them it absorbed the power from Hunter's Oracle Keys, preventing Buguese from betraying Mantid. Buguese quickly came up with another plan and removed Aqune's mask, which was endowed with some of the Oracle's power by Mantid and commented that over the years she had become someone precious to him. He was nearly killed by Mantid when one of his attacks nearly sends him off a cliff. He was saved by Beerain and Stags. Later, when Mantid tried to kill the Spider Riders. Buguese, along with Beerain and Stags fought in order to protect the riders and there spiders. They also delivered the two Oracle Keys he had in his possession to Hunter. After Hunter defeated Mantid, Buguese along with Beerain and Stags watched as the Oracle Sun shown upon the Invectid Nation for the first time in over one hundred years. Relationships Mantid - Buguese was devoted to Mantid for many years, even though he often had his doubts about Mantid's intentions. He eventually planned to overthrow him and rule himself in order to insure the Invectids got the sunlight they need. After Mantid gained the Oracle's power and tried to keep it for himself, using Aqune against him, he became furious and tried to fight Mantid several times, becoming badly injured in the process. Aqune - Buguese was always protective of Aqune. While he did control her, he did so rather reluctantly. He did seem to respect her pacifism and dislike of fighting. He did once admit to himself that she was precious to him. Portia - Buguese had controlled her for much of her life, most likely to prevent her from leaving the Invectids to go and search for her brother. He eventually freed her along with Aqune. Beerain - Buguese seemed to know about Beerain's feelings toward him, but spent most of his time ignoring her. He did show ample concern for her, and then later treated her terribly when she tried to convince him that Mantid was a threat, he did regret this deeply. Only choosing to revert to callous behavior to ward off Mantid's spy watching from afar. Later, when Buguese was greatly injured after a fight with Mantid, he was surprised to find Beerain had saved him. Grasshop - Buguese always treated Grasshop rather dismissively and cruelly. He was the one who personally demoted Grasshop from the Big Four. He did save him from Mantid eventually, but claimed to do so only in order to face Mantid himself. Stags - Buguese had always respected Stags more than he would admit, and considered him even stronger than himself. He forcibly took over his troops in Nuuma, and later left him for dead, but regretted his actions. He was surprised when Stags took care of him after he'd been injured by Mantid. Hunter Steele - Buguese completely despised Hunter from the moment they met. He hated the Spider Riders in general, but Hunter in particular bothered him for defeating him in battle several times, and for believing him to be "evil" despite not knowing all the details. He also doesn't like the idea of Aqune and Hunter being close. Eventually, they come to an understanding, and Buguese gives Hunter the last two Oracle Keys, trusting him to save the Inner World. Corona - While Buguese did not interact with Corona directly very often, he probably disliked her due to her being a human and Spider Rider. He once used her as a hostage in order to get Aqune and the Oracle Keys back from the Spider Riders. It is somewhat ironic that he and Corona were in a similar situation at the time, because Hunter and Aqune being together was the main source of both their problems. Notes * Originally, both Buguese and Mantid were supposed to be killed before the series end. Category:Characters Category:Invectids Category:Males Category:The Big Four